Episode 8419 (15th March 2019)
Plot Kim is still annoyed with Graham for keeping the truth about Joe's death from her and refuses to draw a line under things until the police investigation is finished. Graham assures Kim that all the evidence has been covered up but Kim doesn't know if she can believe that. Cain has a word with Charity about letting Amy see Kyle yesterday although Charity doesn't see what she's done wrong by letting Amy see Kyle and compares it to her own situation with Ryan. Chas suggests if Cain doesn't want Amy involved, he should at least stop fighting Kerry as it's the only way she going to stop causing trouble. Kim isn't happy that Graham let his personal feelings for Joe cloud his judgement and is unsure she can still trust him. Graham promises she can as there are no loose ends. Chas reminds Cain that Kyle has lost so many people he loves and urges him not to take Kerry away from him too. Kim bumps into Megan and Leyla in Main Street and tells Megan she only borrowed Graham for sex so she can have him back now. Nicola and Priya watch the exchange from outside the shop. Nicola believes Kim likes her although Priya states Kim only likes people who are useful to her. Cain calls by Dale Head and tells Kerry that she can see Kyle but states if Amy goes anywhere near him, the deal is off. Leyla arranges drinks to cheer Megan up. Kim calls by the garage and warns Cain if he's not careful he could be looking at a stretch inside. Cain states he and Graham have an understanding but Kim questions if he trusts Graham. Cain doesn't understand why Kim would want to see him inside. Kim states it would keep the police investigation away from Home Farm, commenting evidence has a habit of appearing when she needs it. She tells Cain she could make all his problems disappear then offers out her hand and asks if they have a deal. Cain would rather takes his chances than deal with Kim. Moira approaches and questions what's going on. Kim comments Cain was making the biggest mistake of his life then walk off. Leyla drags Megan out to the pub to try to cheer her up. Nicola quizzes Eric about councillors on the planning committee that are approachable. Eric reveals there are a couple of bent councillors but they're due for retirement. Kim manages to get Faith to admit to pushing her off the balcony at the masquerade ball. Debbie states Kim can't prove it was Faith although Kim doesn't plan on going to the police as she settles her own scores. Kim brings up Joe and tells Debbie to do herself a favour and forget him. Back at Jacobs Fold, Debbie comments them all hating Kim should make them stick together. Faith suggests it's time for Debbie to forgive Cain but Debbie refuses. Dan informs Amy that Cain has agreed to let Kerry see Kyle again. When Kim returns to Home Farm, Graham asks her if she's satisfied all the loose ends have been tied up. Kim believes Cain will do whatever she wants but she's worried about Joe's body turning up. Graham assures her that's not going to happen as there's not a trace of it left to find. Kim decides to look through the accounts to ensure Graham isn't hiding anything else. Amy wants to spend time with Kyle with him knowing she's his mum. Kerry promises it'll happen but they've got to do it right. Kim decides to start buying up local businesses starting with Butlers Farm. Kim notices withdrawals from an offshore account although Graham passes it off as part of Nicola and Robert's scam. When Kim leaves the room, Graham gets on the phone to someone and tells them they have a problem, unaware Kim is listening into the conversation via the security cameras. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Entrance way, kitchen and office *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes